Casteel of Passion
by shippo24
Summary: Meiko meets a handsome prince in a very luxurious place. A palace with a huge mirror, soft bed, and romantic environment. Can guess what happen next? ;  Contains an adult relationship.


Casteel of Passion

"Welcome, princess..." that handsome guy greeting me. He wears a dark blue military dress with a luxurious pattern and chains in his shoulder. Several maids and butlers stand up on the gate. They are all beautiful. All of these things show how great is that blue Prince.

"It's a honor for me to meet a very beautiful lady like you..." The Blue Haired Prince, Kaito, kiss my palm and guide me into a very big palace. Everything inside full of golden white color, the ceiling are made by a diamond, and the curtain are full of laces. I look at the corner, there is a huge mirror. And I feel a pride while looking at myself.

I wear a very beautiful red dress. It's a backless ballroom gown, with a thick ribbon in the neck, and blooming, just like a princess in a fairytale. I wear a red shoes, glowing, and bond at my feet.

"See? That's you, my princess..." Kaito stand behind me, grab my shoulder and kiss my back. It's tickling me and I blushed. I say a little moan and bite my thumb. I can see our own reflection. It's embarrassing. Kaito hug my stomach and kiss my shoulder, it's tickling more and more. I can see we are moving wildly.

"Ahh... Can.. we... Mm.. Move.. from here?" I try to control my speech, but it's useless. Kaito grab my breast and push it. I moaning and whispering his name. His fragrance driving me crazy. Makes me longing more and more for his touch. "Why, doesn't it feels good? We can see our reflection... It's sexy..." he whispered at my ears, lick and kiss it tenderly. My blood rush everywhere. I turn around for his face. I kiss him and he suck my lips. He put his tongue inside my mouth and playing it.

"You makes me turn on..." I hissing and hugs him tighly. Now I see a huge bed across this mirror. Everything that we do will be reflected.

"You are the one who makes me turn on..." Kaito kiss my forehead and drop me down to the bed. "You come here to this, aren't you?" he whispered and pull my neck ribbon. He bite my chest and leave a kiss mark. It hurts. It's tickling. And it feels good in the same time.

"Ye.. yes..." I whispered as he pull my bra, "Don't hesitate to do anything..."

He suck my breast, push the point with his manly finger and pinch it tenderly. I moan. It feels like electricity. I look at him with a grudge, "Bad boy..." I weeing. I open his clothes button, cuddling his hair, his body, his stomatch, and touch his sensitive manly part. It's warm and hard.

"Awh.. You are a bad girl too.." he throw my gown away, leaving my body only with a corset and panty. He put his finger inside me, I shaken because of that long, manly thing. I moan and pull his trousers. "You are wet..." he whispered and take off my panty. Lick my legs and my pussy. I can feel his tongue moving there. It's makes me crazy.

"I.. its.. feels... good..." I unconsciously hit the bed with my hand. " I wanna makes you feels good too... I wanna suck yours..." I moaning and begging.

There it is. Kaito gives his manly, big cock to my mouth. While his own mouth full of my juicy liquid. I suck it as he suck mine. It starts with a slow, tender motion, and increase to a wild, quick movement. We try to fullfill each other. His cock hitting my throat and longing for my tongue to play. My pussy feels shaken and enjoy all of this things. It's getting wet more and more. Kaito sometimes pull it with his finger, and lick it deeper.

"Ka.. Kaito... Im about to... cum.." I whispering with a very fantastic feeling.

"Me too.. I wanna cum inside you..." He looking at me and sit above me.

"Here.. do as you pleased..." I spread my legs and he slowly put his cock to me. I moan. It's hurt for being ripped. My pussy never feel a man's thing before. It's warm and hard. It's moving slowly and I moan everytime it's hit my uterus.

"I won't hurt you... I'll makes you feels good..." he whispering as the movement getting faster. We holding hand. He kiss my neck and my breast, make sure for makes me feels good. I feel an unbelievable sense around me. His fragrance, his manly body, his warm hand and cock. It's pushing me more and more. I wet and sweat. He's getting hard and throbbing.

"You are hot, Meiko.. Im cuuuuummm!"

"Me tooooo!"

Sexy liquid splashing out from our sensitive parts. It's slimy, white, transparent, and flowing. We are exhausted and wildly kissing each other. I hug him and he hug me.

"You are wonderful..." Kaito cuddle my hair, "But Im just exist in this casteel of passion dream... You'll left me after you open your eyes..."

"No. I don't wanna wake up... Please, I wanna here with you.. Forever..." I cry and hug him tighly. He smile and kiss me...

"your wish is my command, my princess... If that's your choice.. Welcome to this place, and be with me forever..."

/

My first mature fanfic. Create in my spare time. Thanks for anyone who already read and review this story. I love KaiMei pairing so much. See ya :D


End file.
